The teacher that saved me
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: You wish to save me my beloved music teacher but you cant! i must stay strong for my brother or he will die by this monster or maybe he can save me from this nightmare we live in. i dont own this name and no Kohaku is not from Inuyasha ok he is my own chacater.
1. Chapter 1

V-Chan: Hey is a story to keep you entertian you until i can update.

Soul: So here it goes huh? Where I save Maka and Kohaku lives from Spirit?

Maka: Get me out of that hell hole now V-Chan!

V-Chan: Sorry Maka-Chan not right now you cant leave just yet.

* * *

"Kohaku time for breakfast!" I yelled placing breakfast on the table for him. My name is Maka Albarn I'm a junior in high school while my brother Kohaku is in middle school. I have great friends that I go to school with but there is one thing they don't know about me. Our father beats and rapes me almost every signal day of the week. I am still a little sore from the other night from it. Kohaku blames himself for this happening to me but I keep telling him it isn't his fault.

"Thanks sis how are you feeling?" Kohaku asks me sitting down to eat. I shrug and tell him I am fine that I'm used to it by now. I looked at the clock to see we were going to be late for school. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail I yell for Kohaku to get in the car. Quickly I dropped off Kohaku then drove to school with five minutes before class to spare. Soon my last came from a long tiring day and I could finally see my friends since we had no classes but this one together.

"Hey Maka-Chan!"

"Hey Tsubaki-Chan!" I said smiling at my best friend since birth. I sat down next to her waiting for our new music teacher to come in since mister. Asura retired and couldn't handle kids anymore without having a mental break down. Kid and the twins came over smiling telling us hi.

"Hey Maka! How is Kohaku doing? It's been a while since we last saw him." Liz my second best friend asked me painting her nails.

"He's doing great! He just joined the soccer team and can't wait for practice to begin."

"That boy and his soccer! I bet he'll want to go professional one day!" Kid said chuckling to himself thinking how Kohaku was with the game. Patty was listening to her iPod while drawing a giraffe that looked like it was dancing with a top-hat.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! YOUR GOD COMANDS YOU TO BE QUIET!" Mr. Black Star the R.O.T.C teacher yelled throwing the door open with a crack scaring half the class. I just rolled my eyes then turned to see my friend lovey-dovey over her boyfriend. Everyone knew Black Star and Tsubaki are dating and no one really cared well some of his fan girls cared but other than that it was fine.

"HEY BLACK STAR YOUR FLY IS UNDONE!" I yelled laughing pointing it out making Tsubaki blush along with Black Star. Black Star fixed himself mumbling how I embarrassed the god pointing that out in front of his followers. Me and Kid couldn't stop laughing until someone cleared his throat.

"Even that was so uncool; I'm your new teacher Soul Eater Evans. Just call me Soul and I'm twenty-two graduated if you were wondering." My new teacher Soul said as I mumble not really making Tsubaki giggle to herself. Soul looked in our direction and I finally looked to see what my teacher looked like. He had soft white hair, blood red eyes, and these pointy teeth that would send shivers down your spine.

"Is there something you like to share with us Miss. Albarn?" Soul asked me smirking drawing the class towards me. I just shook my head no telling to continue as I leaned against my hand. He continued to explain what music was to us and wanted us to try putting our emotions into songs and at the end of the year we would perform them in front of the whole school and our families. As soon as the bell rang I was ready to leave Soul called me up to his desk.

"Tsubaki I'll meet you at my car." I said then began to walk over to his desk.

"Yes sir. Did I do something wrong?"

"Would you care to explain what you were mumbling about while I was trying to introduce myself to the class?" Soul asked me as he sat down at his desk with his arms crossed.

"I'm very sorry I didn't mean to be rude or disrespectful. I am just very tired and not in a good mood sir. I didn't mean to take it out on you." I apologized giving a bow hoping I could leave. That was the truth I did take it out on him when I shouldn't have done that. Soul looked at me for a minute with wide eyes then nodded saying I could leave and that he forgave me.

I ran down to the car to see Tsubaki waiting for me smiling as she talked to Black Star about something. Tsubaki asked me what Soul wanted and I told her he wanted me to explain about my little our burst in class. I and Tsubaki worked at Deathbucks near Kohaku's school so when he was done he would hang out with us until our shifts were over.

"Hi welcome to Deathbucks can I take your order?"

"Yea I'll have a sister and her friend on the side with a hot chocolate." Kohaku said joking around making me and Tsubaki laugh as she got him his hot chocolate. I loved working here at the café owned by Sid and his wife Nygus. I watched Kohaku talk to Tsubaki who was on her break while I took over for a bit when the door chimed.

"Welcome to Deathbucks can I take your order?" I asked looking up to see my teacher.

"Large coffee black with three sugars, please." Soul asked me with a smirk making my heart pound for some reason. I rang it up telling that would 2.78 as I handed him the coffee blushing. Soul paid with a twenty telling me to keep the change as a tip then walked out. I just watched him leave then shook my head saying bad Maka don't get involved with someone with the shit you're going through.

"Maka you're done for the day, here's your pay check. Now go home and get some rest you look like you need it." Nygus said to me smiling handing me my pay check. I got paid really well to take care of me and my brother. Tsubaki told me she had to pull over time cause of her being sick the one day she said she would have Black Star pick her up.

"Bye Tsubaki!" Kohaku said giving her a hug then ran to my car.

"Bye Kohaku! Bye Maka, get home safe now." Tsubaki said standing behind the register waving.

On the way home Kohaku kept telling me about his new friend Blair and how they became close friends already. I smiled happy to know that Kohaku was making friends and tried to forget about our life with our father. I pulled into the driveway seeing my dad was home as I go out of the car I pulled Kohaku behind me just in case. We walk in and there stood our father pissed.

"Kohaku go to your room now and do your homework." I told him making sure my father didn't touch him.

"Where were you two when I got home?"

"I was at work and Kohaku was there with me after school." I said quiet but loud enough to be heard. He slapped me across the face causing me to fall down. He picked me up by the throat almost choking me as he grabbed my maidhood. I yelped but crying begging him not to do this but I knew it was worthless to beg when he would do it any way.

"It's yours and that's brats' fault that she is gone! You look so much like her my dear little Maka." Father told me licking the shell of my ear making me cry more. Soon papa dragged me upstairs by the hair and began to rape me as I tried to stop him but I wasn't strong enough too. When papa fell asleep I grabbed my clothes and ran start to my room crying myself to sleep. "I wish I could escape but I must be strong for Kohaku." I thought going into dreamland.

~Soul's Prov~

I'm so I finally found a job that involves music. My name is Soul Eater Evans and I'm the new music teacher at Death High. I come from a long line of musicians and a rich one at that. I hated the life to tell you the truth always having to do things I hated so much. A friend of mine Black Star told me that the school he worked for was looking for a music teacher. I got my papers together and grabbed the job before anyone else could take it. I had one person in my family support me and that was my older brother Wes Evans a famous musician.

I woke up feeling great and couldn't wait for my new job to begin. Grabbing something quick to eat then got their early to have a teacher show me around the place. At school the vice-principal Spirit Albarn showed me around the school and told me the rules.

"So you got that all Soul?" Spirit asked me when we stopped at his office.

"Yes sir, crystal clear."

"Good Black Star will show you to your classroom since four period is beginning now." Spirit said pointing to my old high school friend who was now an R.O.T.C teacher here. I smirked as we did our hand shake then I followed him as we caught up. He told me he was dating this girl named Tsubaki and that she was worthy of this god. I watched Black Star open the door with a crack making me sigh.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! YOUR GOD COMANDS YOU TO BE QUIET!" Black star yelled while walking into the room as the students automatically shut up staring at him. I looked around the room to look at my students that I would be teaching this year. That's when I saw her she had this long blond ashy hair in a high ponytail and these beautiful green jade eyes. She wore white skinnies, black ankle boots and a long sleeve t-shirt little bit of make-up on her eyes and lips. That's when I heard her voice it was like an angel.

"HEY BLACK STAR YOUR FLY IS UNDONE!" She yelled laughing pointing it out making the girl next to her blush along with Black Star. Black Star fixed himself mumbling how she embarrassed the god pointing that out in front of his followers. I walked past him listening to the class laugh then I clear my throat. Everyone was quiet then had every eye's on me.

"Even that was so uncool; I'm your new teacher Soul Eater Evans. Just call me Soul and I'm twenty-two graduated if you were wondering." I say writing my name on the board as I hear her mumble something making the girl next to her giggle. I turn around to look in their direction wondering what she had said.

"Is there something you like to share with us Miss. Albarn?" I asked watching her shack her head no then told me to continue with my teachings. When I looked into those eyes I could see the sad, lonely, hurt, angry, and dullness in her eyes. It made me wonder what had happen to her to make her so sad. I began to explain about music to them and how I wanted them to try to put their emotions into songs. At the end of the year they would perform them in front of the whole school and their families and that it would be their final grade. Soon the bell rang for class to be dismissed.

"Miss. Albarn please come here for a minute." I asked sitting back down to have a talk with this girl. She told her friend to wait for her by her car. I watched the girl leave then turn to see her walking towards me.

"Yes sir. Did I do something wrong?"

"Would you care to explain what you were mumbling about while I was trying to introduce myself to the class?" I asked her as I sat down at my desk with my arms crossed.

"I'm very sorry I didn't mean to be rude or disrespectful. I am just very tired and not in a good mood sir. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She apologized giving a bow to me. I could tell that she meant it and by the look of her she hasn't been sleeping well that's when I saw a giant bruise on her side from her shirt coming up a bit as she bowed to me.

"I forgive you now you are dismissed Miss. Albarn." I said giving her a nodded turning away from the girl. I watched her leave out of the corner of my eye until the door shut. Sighing in leaned against my desk with my elbows thinking about what I just saw and her. I cleaned up the room a bit for tomorrow then decided to go get a cup of coffee at DeathBucks because god knows I need it.

I drove to DeathBucks not far from the school if you could drive. When I walked in I saw her again smiling at a little twelve year old boy then turned to greet me. I smirked seeing her blush as I walked towards her.

"Welcome to DeathBucks can I take your order?" She asked me blushing even brighter. I chuckled then asked for a large black coffee with three sugars please. She ran off to make my order I watched her closely. What is it with me and this girl that I just met today also she's my student damn it.

"That will be 2.79 please." She asked blushing while sliding my drink to me. I handed her a twenty tell her to keep the change as a tip. I saw a light flicker in her eyes with happiness then turned to leave chuckling. I ran into her twice today as I drove home and was greeted by my cat kishin.

"Hey kishin I had a great day come on let's get something to eat."

After playing the piano for a bit then watching some TV I decided to head to bed and dream about the girl with the blond hair and beautiful green eyes. I felt kishin curl up at the top of my pillows purring as she slept peacefully. "I'll get you to be my girl Maka and bring life to those eyes." I thought falling asleep smiling thinking about her into my dreams.

* * *

V-Chan: Thats it pple! i dont own it Ja Ne! PLEASE READ!


	2. Chapter 2

~Normal prov~

The next morning Maka had woken up to hear Kohaku screaming in pain. She sprang to her feet and ran to Kohaku's room finding her father beating him with a belt. Maka gasped then ran over punching her father away to take care of Kohaku. She told him to go get ready for school while she dealt with their father.

"You little bitch! You had no right to interfere with his punishment." Spirit said standing up holding his side that Maka had punched him in.

"You can do whatever you want to me! But leave Kohaku alone you monster!" Maka yelled into his face with tears running down her face. He slapped his daughter across her cheek saying get the fuck to school you little whore. Maka stood up leaving the room to get ready seeing Kohaku in her room sitting on her bed waiting for her to take him to school.

"Kohaku are you ok little brother?"

"Yea I'm fine sis. But what about you?" Kohaku asked touching Maka's bruised cheek with tears. Maka smiled then kissed Kohaku's forehead telling him everything will be alright and that he would see. She could see there was no hope in his eye's which made Maka depressed a little wanting him to be happy. After she was dressed they grabbed their bags and made a run for it to her car. Maka stopped by McDonald's picking them up some breakfast.

"You have a good day ok Kohaku," Maka said looking out the window of her car watching him run over to some friends waving bye to his sister. Smiling and waving back Maka drove to school and arrived about ten minutes early. She sat in her car listening to music while she ate thinking about how today would turn out. Maka got out of her car walking to the bathroom to cover her bruise before her friends saw that's when she ran into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry. Here let me help you."

"It's ok Miss. Albarn it was an accident so no harm done." Soul said picking up the papers until his hand brushed hers making them both blush. Soul looked up to see Maka's cheek was bruised badly and her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Miss. Albarn what happened to your cheek?" Soul asked stroking it gentle before Maka pulled away fast.

"I um fell down my stairs and I got this bruise." Maka said smiling also feeling nervous about talking about the bruise with her teacher. Soul could tell she lying about it and knew she wasn't going to tell him just yet.

"We'll be more careful clumsy. Don't want you breaking a leg." Soul told her smirking as he ruffled her hair. Maka smiled nodding then ran off to the bathroom to cover up. Once done she headed to her advance classes since she was a straight A student and Valedictorian in Death high. Her friends had good grades to but struggled from time to time and she thought it was from them not studying as much like her but she didn't care they were still her friends.

"Morning Maka-Chan!" Tsubaki yelled running towards Maka with Liz and Patty following her with smiles. Maka smiled and waved then went back to opening her locker door.

"Me, Patty, and Tsubaki are going shopping after school you in?" Liz asked smirking with a gleam in her eye when it came to shopping. She couldn't help but shiver remembering the last time she went shopping with the girls that got her in trouble. Patty pointed out that Maka's father was heading this way making Maka tense up hoping the girls didn't see her doing so.

"Hello girls, hello my dear Maka." Spirit said smiling at Maka and her friends.

"Good Morning Mr. Albarn." All the girls said bowing with respect and a smile.

"Mr. Albarn is it ok if Maka-Chan comes shopping after school with us?" Tsubaki asked politely smiling. Spirit stood there for a minute thinking then with a smile he nodded yes but told them to bring her home at a reasonable hour tonight.

"P-Papa Kohaku has soccer practice after school so I'll pick him up after that." Maka whispered but loud enough to let her father hear her. He just nodded and left with files in his hand towards the principal's office.

"Why are you scared of your dad Maka?"

Maka shrugged then walked to class telling them she would see them in four period later. The girls all went their separate ways to their classes. Maka's classes were great but they got boring when you get a far ahead of the class and had to wait until they caught up. Soon the bell rang for lunch Maka ran to meet her friends under the tree in the court yard that people don't even go to anymore but them. She turned the corner to see her friends with Black Star and Soul laughing and talking about something.

"Hello Maka glad you could join us." Kid said smiling seeing if she was symmetrical today.

"Yea sorry about that got held up in class with a project." Maka said sitting down on Patty's lap making Patty giggle as she made her stuff giraffe eat Maka's hair. Soul kept staring at Maka's cheek wondering why she would cover it if she just fell down the stairs.

"YOU'RE GOD DEMANDS FOOD NOW! I AM STARVING OVER HERE!"

"Don't worry Black Star I made plenty of food for everyone." Maka said pulling out Japanese style lunch boxes. They all thanked Maka for lunch as they began to chow down. Maka was picking at her food not really hungry after this morning from her father. Patty noticed and tapped Maka on the shoulder.

"Hey Makee's are you ok?" Patty whispered in her friends' ear.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Patty just not that hungry." Maka whispered back then looked down at her food.

"Psst stop whispering about something and tell us." Soul said louder than a whisper getting everyone to laugh. Patty and Maka looked at each other smiling.

"Oh we were just talking about how I poisoned all your food." Maka told them with a giggle as all their faces went pale. Patty laughed her ass off while giving Maka a high five saying good one.

"That was not funny Maka!" Liz yelled leaping to tackle the two laughing girls.

"Patty my love it was nice knowing you!" Maka sarcastically falling into Patty's arms dramatically with her hand on her forehead. Patty caught Maka in her arms pretending to cry and hugging Maka close to her as possible.

"Why Mr. Giraffe? She was so young!" Patty cried hugging Maka as the others looked at the two blonds as if they had gone crazy. Soon the bell rang it was time for third period to start which she hated so much because her father was her teacher for advance English. She sat all the way in the back so she could be far away from that monster as possible.

"Afternoon class. Bring your homework to the front." Spirit asked them while he took attendance. Maka and her father had a glaring contest as she stood in front of his desk. Quickly she went back to her desk and began to wait for class to being. Spirit began to teacher but his eyes never left his daughter as he looked her up and down. Maka could feel his eyes on her making her shiver from the coldness they held towards her.

"Alright class for homework I want a nine page report of the bamboo cuter by next week." Spirit said as the bell rang dismissing class. Maka gathered her books as fast as she could before he father got to her but it was too late.

"Maka when I get home from my meeting tonight I except dinner on the table and you and Kohaku to be in your rooms. Got me?" Spirit said grabbing her by her neck chocking her. Maka was in tears but nodded her head then ran off to class before any more damage could be done to her. She makes it to her last class still with tears in her eyes and kept her head down for her bangs to cover her face.

"Maka-Chan is you ok?" Tsubaki asked her as she down in her seat. Maka looked up at her best friend and smiled with tears saying she was fine just hurt her hand. Tsubaki and the others looked at each other worried but also shrugged it off knowing she wasn't going to talk about it.

"Afternoon class since it's the weekend after this I want you to pass your notebooks up to me. I want to check to see how much you have written and see if I can help you make your songs out of them." Soul said as he took attendance as the class began to bring up their books. That's when it hit Maka she wrote about her mother's death and her father's beatings and rapes. She couldn't turn it in or he would know the truth.

"Miss. Albarn your book please?" Soul asked her as he stood in front of her with his hand out in front of her.

"I'm sorry I forgot it at home today." Maka said looking down at the ground making the whole class gasp. Maka the straight A+ student and Valedictorian forgot her homework. Soul just nodded then went back to his desk to begin class. Class went by fast for Maka and that made her happy cause the sooner she got shopping done and picked Kohaku up to make that monster's dinner so he'd leave her and Kohaku alone the better.

"Maka a word please before you leave." Soul said angrily towards Maka making her tense up eminently.

"Yes Mr. Evans?"

"Maka I can see that your notebook is right there under your English book. Why didn't you turn it in?" Soul asked worried for the girl he had fallen in love with at first sight. Maka kept looking down trying to figure out to answer him without being suspicious of me but I had to tell the truth I hated lying.

"I wrote something's down that I don't want you to read sir."

"Maka you can talk to me if you need too. You know that right?" Soul told her with a hand on her shoulder as she looked up into his eyes blushing. Before she could answer the door threw open reliving Maka's dad. Maka stiffened eminently seeing her dad taking a step back away from Soul.

"Thank you for your concern but I am fine." Maka said looking up at Soul with fear, lost, and begging eyes like she was asking him for help from something. Soul watched her walk past her father quickly to meet up with the girls before getting into trouble.

"Mind explaining what you were doing with my daughter Soul Eater Evans?" Spirit growled at Soul for looking at his what he thinks is to be his property.

"She was upset I asked her what was wrong and she was about to say something then you came and she ran away nothing else." Soul said with a shrug as he grabbed the notebooks and his backpack to head home. Spirit glared at Soul's back watching him closely until he turned and was out of sight.

"He won't take my play toy from me. She is mine." Spirit said marching off to his boring meeting.

* * *

~The mall and Maka's prov~

"Oh my god I can't believe I almost told him. What if he finds out?" I thought as I drove through the mall parking lot trying to find a space. The girls were talking about clothes, shoes, and make-up like normal girls but I never felt normal with my life.

"Isn't that right, Maka-Chan!" Tsubaki asked me smiling brightly.

"Huh? What did you say Tsubaki?"

"I said that it's true that you have a crush on the music teacher." Tsubaki said to me making me blush as bright as a cherry. I shrug with a blush pulling out her car keys as the girls squealed with excitement running over to me asking a millions questions.

"Are you going to tell him Maka?" Liz asked me as she elbowed right into my side. I tried to hide the pain with a smile as I was pulled them into the first store and my favorite Hot Topic the best store in the world. I looked for my sizes in jeans, shirts, plus some other stuff here and there. After I paid they took me to the one store I hated the most which was Victoria Secret's with all its girly supplies.

"Maka you never answered my question." Liz whined at me as I grabbed a lot of black lace bra's and panties mix with red, or purple, or blue.

"No I'm not worthy of someone like him." I said with a sigh until I realized that I had said that. Shit now what am I going to do the girls now know and will try everything in their power to hook us up. I groaned when I saw their evil smirking faces as they rubbed their hands together.

~Two hours later~

I looked down to see it was five o'clock and I had to pick up Kohaku from practice. I asked if they need a ride but told me Black Star's was going to drop them off at home. I just shrugged and headed to my car with thinking about what the three she-devils were going to plan. No, I can't let it get to me and I can't be with Soul because of my father. I quickly grabbed me and Kohaku some McDonald's before picking him up. I made it front of the middle school as the boys began to walk out while laughing and smiling.

"KOHAKU COME ON TIME TO GO HOME!" I yelled from the window as he ran towards me waving by to his friends. I see his friends staring at me with blushes but I couldn't help but smile at them and wave hi. They blush brighter waving hi back as I drove away.

"All right McDonald's for dinner sweet!" Kohaku said grabbing his bag of food with a smile. I just smile and roll my eyes as I kept on driving. Papa wouldn't be home until eight which gave me time to cook dinner, shower, do homework with Kohaku, work on my music, and get some sleep. Once we got home I started straight with dinner and noticed it was almost seven thirty. Wow time goes by fast when you're having fun cooking. I placed the plate on the table hearing the front door slam signaling Papa was home and time to get upstairs.

"Bitch where is my dinner?" He asked me by grabbing me by the hair before I could get away to my safe room. I chocked on my sob telling him it was on the table like he asked but for some reason he beat me until I was limping up the stairs. Thank god it was the weekend meaning Papa will be at the strip clubs and strippers houses that he fucks all weekend leaving me and Kohaku alone for two peaceful days.

Then I remembered something that Soul had slipped a piece of paper into my folder as his hand fell from my shoulder when I backed away. I ran over to my bag looking for it that's when I found it. The paper had his cellphone number saying text or call me anytime. Maybe it was about time I told someone about Papa maybe Soul could be the one to save me from this hell. I texted him saying hi.

_Soul: um who is this? ':/_

_Me: It's me Maka _

_Soul: hey bookworm what's up?_

_Me: u want to know why I didn't give u the book._

_Soul: I thought it was because you didn't want me to read it._

_Me: That's true but I need some1 to help me :'(_

_Soul: Maka what's wrong?_

_Me: Meet me at the park tomorrow at noon plz_

_Soul: Sure no problem c u then night _

_Me: night _

I plugged my phone into its charger hoping I wasn't making a mistake by telling Soul what really happens at my house. But I just couldn't take it anymore plus I also knew my life was in danger along with Kohaku's if we stayed here. I hummed the song mother would sing to us to help us fall asleep at bed time. The days when we were a true family and not living in a hellhole.

* * *

~The next day/ Soul's prov~

I was planning on meeting Maka at the park around noon because she texted me last night that she needed help. I will help her anyway I can with what every problem she's having. I looked up at the clock seeing I only had ten minutes to get there or I would be late. I grabbed my car keys, wallet, and phone then ran out of my apartment. I made it to the park with five minutes to spear and began to watch some of the kids play a soccer game. Soon a voice came from behind me scaring the hell out of me. I turn to see Maka smiling with the boy that was at Death Bucks the other day.

"Hey Maka."

"Hey Soul; Kohaku; why don't you go play ok?" Maka said to the boy next to her with a smile. He nodded to Maka then gave me a small bow then ran off to play. Maka and I sat down on the park bench watching for a few minutes until I broke the silence.

"So what do you need help with Maka?" I asked looking as her seeing she kept her eyes on Kohaku.

"I brought you the journal. Read it and you'll understand what I need help with." Maka said handing me the book then told she was going to go get us something to drink. I watched her run off then opened the book to a random page.

What it said:

_Dear journal today is the same old boring, painful day. Father was beating up Kohaku when I came home. I pushed my father off of him and told him to run to his room. I knew papa would be pissed and I can still remember the tight viper grip he had on my throat as he began to beat. I don't care what happens to me as along as Kohaku's safe. Father couldn't get one of his prostitute friends three days ago when I came home after dropping Kohaku off at his friend's house. Papa had hit me to the floor and started to rape me saying I look just like my beloved diseased mother. Oh gods please send someone to save us from this hell with the monster we live with. I will protect my brother from that monster no matter what I have to do even if it means letting papa have his way with me._

I closed the book fast because I couldn't read any more of this abuse Maka and her brother went through every day. I look up to see Maka coming back with our drinks in her hands smiling like nothing in the world was wrong but she decided to trust me and show the true Maka behind that mask and it was a sad one. I couldn't help but feel the tears in my eyes thinking how a father could do that to his own children.

"I hope you don't mind coke it was all they had left." She said smiling handing me the bottle of soda.

"No that's fine thanks. Maka why haven't you told anyone about this?" I asked taking the bottle and opened it waiting for her answer. She just sighed looking down at her bottle of tea and I could tell she was thinking of the answer probably figuring how to tell me. As we sat there I looked towards her brother who was playing soccer. He was very good at it and he looked happy but was Maka happy.

"Because of Kohaku." I hear her whisper but loud enough for me to hear her.

"What do you mean?"

"If anyone found out they would take Kohaku away from me and I couldn't have that Soul he is the only family I have left since my mother's death." She said looking at me with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug letting her cry into my chest letting her know it was going to be ok. Soon I could feel Maka had calmed down then pulled away from me smiling as she wiped the tears away.

"Thank you Soul. I needed a shoulder to cry on."

"Whenever you need one you let me know and you can cry on mine." I told her as I ruffled her hair making her giggle. Now that's the Maka that needed to come out the happy smiling smart fun bookworm I knew from our friends. That's when I got an idea that was genius if I don't say so myself.

"Maka why don't you and Kohaku live with me? I have a two store apartment and plenty of rooms that I don't use." I said smirking seeing her face going into her thinky face as I call it. She was still in her thinky face when her phone rang I saw her face go pale.

"Hello Papa, is something wrong?" Maka asked I just growled hearing that it was that bastard she was talking too. Maka just kept nodding while whispering yes the whole time as soon as she hung up she stood up yelling for Kohaku.

"I'm sorry Soul I have to go home now." Maka said smiling at Kohaku like nothing was wrong and it made me sick to my stomach seeing her like this.

"Alright but don't forget my offer Maka and if anything happens you grab Kohaku and come straight to my place ok?" I told her as I pulled her into a hug as she hugged me back tight. I felt her nod into my chest then let go telling Kohaku to come along.

"Bye Soul nice meeting you." Kohaku yelled to me while walking away with Maka. I smiled and waved back watching them leave. I can tell she raised Kohaku right because if she hadn't I think he would have become like his father.

I made sure they were out of sight as i continue to read Maka's joural and it made me want to throw up from reading the horroriable things he has done to her and her brother. I was driving home when my phone went off.

"Hello this is Soul."

"Soul it's Maka, i need you to come to my place fast please*screams*Me and my brother are trapped in my room and he tried to hurt Kohaku." Maka said to me as i do a sharp u-turn head straight to her house growling. I told Maka to stay on the phone with me and pack some clothes for her and Kohaku cause they were going to stay with me. I get to her place and run in to find her father drunk and banging at the door.

"What the hell are doing in my house Evans? Get out now!" Spirit yelled at me while throwing a punch at me. i dodged and punched him and kicked him in the stomach knocking him out. i knock on Maka's door.

"Maka it's me it's ok to open the door now." I yell through the door watching it slowly open. Maka ran into my arms and cried.

"Kohaku go get clothes your sister and you are staying with me for now on." I told him as he nodded running to his room to get clothes. I see that Maka had fell asleep in my arms i tell Kohaku to grab her bags and to follow me to my car.

V-chan: I dont not own Soul eater

Maka:So Read it or ill take your SOUL


End file.
